


【好兆头】病院里停了一辆宾利

by CasterGlenn



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasterGlenn/pseuds/CasterGlenn
Summary: 病院护工! Crowley/精神病人! Nero





	【好兆头】病院里停了一辆宾利

**Author's Note:**

> 小暴君只想搞神奇动物罢辽。

克劳利走进病房的时候，尼禄倚在床头，一双暗沉沉的蓝眼睛含着笑意从书本上沿望过来。  
“你其实是条蛇吧？”  
克劳利有点诧异地盯着这个年轻人，但也没打算隐瞒，毕竟重症精神病人的话说出去也不会有人信，“上来就提这样的问题，你可是头一个。”   
“就是感觉而已。”尼禄轻描淡写地说。  
“如果你不介意的话我想请教一个比较私人的问题，嗯……”他刻意地停了停，向下瞥了一眼。  
“……”   
“嗯？”尼禄歪头。  
“……”  
“抱歉，如果你不愿意回答的话——”  
“两个，”克劳利从鼻子里哼出一声，“没事，我习惯了，人类总是这样，一天到晚问问问问的。”尼禄笑出了声，合起书，蹦下床张开双臂等着他过来。  
上一任护工在自己也被尼禄搞成精神病人之前跑路了，今天是克劳利第一天接手这位声名在外的麻烦精。睡前要做的倒是很简单，帮他脱衣服、洗澡，然后把脚锁在床柱上就好。病号服柔软又宽松，克劳利几下就从衣服里剥出一个光溜溜的尼禄。“光溜溜”这个词可能不太准确，他饶有兴趣地打量着尼禄卷曲的腹毛，天然卷全身上下的毛都是卷的。

克劳利搀着病人的一只手免得他滑倒。白嫩嫩的右脚先伸出去试了试水温，然后整个团子坐进去，左手放开克劳利的时候指尖从他的手心划过去。尼禄的身材紧实而有肉感，侧过身去松开手的时候肩胛骨的部分挤出浅浅的褶，像他收藏的那些老油画。这个小疯子显然对他自己的诱人之处了解得很，克劳利暗暗地想。  
尼禄垂着眼，随手撩着水花，安安静静地发了一会儿呆，然后突然整个人沉了下去。克劳利眯起了眼睛，等着看他玩什么花样。十秒、二十秒、三十秒……一分钟过去了，没有任何动静。克劳利忍不住探过身去，指节在浴缸边缘磕了一下——尼禄在水下缓缓睁开眼睛，透过层层波纹望着他，倒是比他更像一条蛇了。克劳利像受了蛊惑一样伸出手去，却被猛地一把拉进水里后利落地翻身骑上。“操操操我他妈的湿透了！”克劳利愤怒地挣扎着想要抬起上半身，小疯子一边用力把他摁回去一边放荡地大笑，笑声撞在浴室墙壁上碎成了水珠。  
“对不起，对不起。”尼禄笑得眼泪都出来了，湿淋淋的卷发一抖一抖。他没太在意地抹了下眼角，拱起脊背一下下啄克劳利的嘴唇，在一个长长的黏糊糊的吻之后满意地停下来等着身下的人开口。  
“你对所有护工都这样吗？”克劳利咬着牙嘶嘶地问。  
“说不上。”尼禄翘着嘴角。

他们没在浴室里搞起来。一方面长期服药让尼禄变得虚弱，水温变凉可不太妙，另一方面恶魔早就惦记上了病床自带的小配件。他用宽大的浴巾把尼禄整个包好，打了个响指让尼禄卷跟在自己后面飘回了病房——刚刚一通胡闹把拖鞋都弄湿了。  
尼禄表现得就好像每天都有恶魔对他用悬浮咒一样。  
“监控，虽然我不介意，不过如果你介意的话。”  
克劳利狠狠地瞪了摄像头一眼，摄像头自闭地翻上去了。今晚他作为一个恶魔实在是不够格，先是被人类诱惑，又差点忘了监控这回事。而罪魁祸首已经在床上找到了舒服的位置倚着，还坦然地朝他张着两条腿，像个尚不知羞耻为何物的小酒神。克劳利俯身在他的酒神上方，双手握住半硬的阴茎，低头在顶端吻了一下。尼禄懒懒地用膝盖顶他的肋骨，说想看他的眼睛。克劳利顿了顿，由着尼禄摘去他的墨镜。  
金色竖瞳从镜片后露出来，微微眯着，像一颗骤然暴露在光下的琥珀。尼禄着迷地凝视着他的眼睛，像一位皇帝审视他猎来的漂亮猛兽。蛇瞳紧盯着他，一寸寸地后移，在分叉的信子舔上性器顶端时重新垂下眼中断了目光的接触，与此同时尼禄也被温热的触感逼得扬起了头小声喘息。蛇在口活这方面有着无与伦比的种族优势，他有着灵活的遍布着神经网的信子，有天生为了吞噬和容纳的口腔和咽部，他甚至不需要呼吸。他托着尼禄的腰臀，感受对方的肌肉随着他挤压喉头而一次次放松和紧绷，并在身下的人忍不住向上挺动的时候抓紧了对方的髋骨，给了他一个无可挑剔的深喉。而尼禄，几乎像个老练的嫖客一样，脸上挂着毫不掩饰的笑意，手指在他的头发里绕着卷儿，一声长长的、甜蜜的呻吟从他的嗓子眼里溢出来。  
叹息声落地之前，束缚带迅速地绕过他一边的脚腕，咔哒一声在床尾的搭扣上落了锁。尼禄的脸色瞬间沉了下来，扬手想要教训克劳利，却在半空中被恶魔抓住了双手飞快地固定在床头。  
“真不敢相信你还是要锁！我！”尼禄愤愤地说。   
“只赚不赔是恶魔的基本修养。”克劳利一边毫无诚意地回答一边把尼禄唯一自由的左腿架在臂弯上，左手的食指和中指强行撬开他的嘴，“现在我们来看看你的舌头能做到什么程度。”

那当然是一条好舌头，柔软、有韧劲、汁水丰富，仿佛暗示着另一张嘴也会这样热情地招待这两根手指。尼禄被迫张着嘴皱着眉头瞪着克劳利，眼圈通红——这与外人眼中他弑母杀妻的形象不太相符。但实际上，暴虐嗜血的时候也好，中午没吃到可丽饼也好，他总是动不动就红了眼圈，让人怀疑他到底是粘膜敏感还是每一个人格都碰巧有哭包属性。  
克劳利抽出手指，舔掉尼禄嘴角牵出的银丝，在这只小兽偏头咬到他之前飞快地撤开，左手探到他腿间去扩张。第一根手指伸进去的时候尼禄不安地收缩了一下，没有太排斥的样子，然后是第二根，喉结滚动了一下，又微微张开嘴喘息，露出粉红的舌尖。三根手指用力向上屈起的时候尼禄带着哭腔哼了一声，绞紧体内的手指，迅速硬起来的阴茎几乎贴上了小腹，前液流出来弄得整个顶端都滑溜溜的。克劳利用拇指摩挲着他的龟头，感受到身下的人连呼吸都在颤抖，不禁抬头去看。暗蓝色的眼睛含着一点泪水，越过不断起伏的胸膛执着地望向他的蛇瞳。  
“喜欢我的眼睛？”克劳利失笑。  
尼禄有些混乱地点头，“不然跟你做有什么意思？”一边更深地喘息一边挺起腰试图继续在他的手指上操自己。  
即使面对的是克劳利这样罕见的好脾气的恶魔，这样说也有些过分了。手指抽了出来，紧接着重重的一巴掌落在尼禄的臀部，把刚刚蓄起来的那点眼泪都打得掉了出来。先是不情愿地被人绑住，又挨了巴掌，对情势失去掌控的尼禄脾气彻底上来了，他愤而抬头，刚好听见恶魔的响指声。  
尼禄睁大了眼睛喊道：“等等——”  
瞬间赤裸的恶魔没有给他说出完整句子的机会，抬起他的左腿挺身插了进去，开始缓慢而有力的顶弄。尼禄的叫喊被堵回了嗓子里，他的声音细下去，艰难地忍了几秒钟，然后开始小声地呜咽，小腿不由自主地往克劳利的腰上蹭。克劳利掰过他的下巴，一边死死地盯着他的眼睛一边一下下操他，直到他承受不住地别过视线，半边脸埋进早就沾满了泪痕的枕头里。  
“小疯子。”克劳利低低地咒骂了一声，尼禄紧致滚烫的内壁让他头皮发麻。他喜欢听床伴的呻吟声，但这次不一样。尼禄全身发着抖，间歇射出一股一股的白浊，断断续续的呻吟让他脑子里乱成一团，他只想堵住他的嘴，把这个小疯子连同他的声音一起吞食下去。  
高潮来临的时候，一双巨大的黑色羽翼在克劳利的背后骤然展开，投下的阴影把两个人严严实实地笼罩在里面，尼禄被光影的骤变惊得慌忙转过头，眼角甚至还满是泪水，就看见克劳利紧皱着眉头，肌肉绷紧，撸动着阴茎射了他一脸。

尼禄闭着眼睛，一动也不敢动。微微颤动的长睫毛上挂了黏稠的精液，尖翘的鼻梁上也是，圆润的下巴上也是。恶劣的蛇偏偏这时候像是突然忘了怎么用法术似的，用分叉的信子一点点把他的脸舔干净。尼禄的呼吸渐渐平复下来，却还在小声地哭着鼻子。  
克劳利暂停了嘴上的工作，耐心地凑过去听。  
“想看翅膀……”

 

“我以为是两个。我被骗了。”尼禄闷声闷气地说。  
“是两个没错，但是我又不需要另一根来帮忙抓住你，”克劳利翻了个白眼，搂紧怀里的尼禄，“归根结底还是你长得不对。”


End file.
